


Domme

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Domstrid, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hicretstrid - Freeform, Honest, It isn't all anal, Kinky, Modern AU, Multi, Pegging, Pegstrid, Sexy Times, St Andrews Cross, Subcup, Subret, Vibrators, this is basically just some messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Sometimes, Astrid likes to just look and admire the way the leather sits against their throats. Of course, looking can so often lead to other things.
Relationships: Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Domme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/gifts).



**Because Ship loves Hicretstrid, what else would I get her for her birthday?**

**HAPPY (LATE) BIRTHDAY SHIP!**

**Contains BDSM themes.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid stood at the door, watching the two of them for a moment. They were all warm smiles and playful banter as they sat jotting down what they needed to buy for the get together they were hosting at their home a few days later. Astrid particularly enjoyed that they weren't wearing much - Eret had on black shorts, Hiccup green, and that was _all_ they had on. Well, aside from their collars. Astrid let her eyes linger on them, admiring the high quality leather adornments she'd given them. They'd wanted them, taken them willingly, and that thought alone gave Astrid a thrill.

Both seemed to feel her eyes on them at the same time and looked over to her, offering those same warm smiles to her.

"Afternoon milady. Anything we can do for you?"

Oh, those could be _dangerous_ words. There were lots of things Astrid liked them to do for her.

"Yes, but finish that first. You won't be doing it after."

Their interest was immediate and obvious, and Astrid basked happily in their heated stares. Knew when she turned and walked away, their eyes would follow her until she was out of sight. A heady, wonderful feeling, to be the focus of such attention. And such _love._ Collared submissives or not, Astrid loved both of those men with her whole heart (and didn't care that people said she couldn't), and their compatibility sexually was just a very big bonus.

It didn't take much time for them to catch her up, finding Astrid perusing the toys in their playroom.

"Have you showered today?"

Eret nodded, but Hiccup shook his head. Hiccup usually preferred to shower at night if he wasn't at work, to get into bed freshly clean and moisturised, so Astrid wasn't very surprised.

"I did, I went jogging this morning so I showered after that."

"Off you go Hiccup. Don't worry, we won't start without you."

It wouldn't have been fair - Hiccup had a prosthetic leg, and so showering simply took longer for him to do. Astrid wasn't going to make him feel like he missed out because he needed more time.

When he came back, fresh and clean with a little water still pooled in the dip of his collarbones, Eret was naked and on his knees, but that was all Hiccup had missed. She beckoned him over; both her lovers were taller than her, meant Astrid had to tip her head up to look them in the eye. Hiccup still dropped his gaze, awaiting Astrid's permission to look _her_ in the eye. A finger under his jaw tipped his head up, his lovely green eyes coming up to meet hers.

"Are you in any pain?"

Hiccup shook his head. He knew better than to lie about it, knew it was important that Astrid knew beforehand if he needed certain areas or activities to be off the table. Smiling, Astrid slipped a finger under his collar and used the grip to pull him closer, humming as he kissed her.

"You wait there."

She told Eret, who gave a nod to show he heard and understood, but otherwise didn't move. After divesting Hiccup of his shorts and enjoying a squeeze of his cute butt, Astrid led him over to the wall. Hands braced there, she nudged his legs apart, let him find his footing while she picked up lube and plug. They were both so deliciously responsive to anal play, it would have been a terrible waste not to make use of it. The plug was small, accomodated easily when Astrid coated it in lubricant and pressed it in. Hiccup made pretty little noises, gasping softly as Astrid tapped the base of the plug.

"You sure nothing hurts?"

"Uh-huh."

Satisfied, Astrid led him a little ways away to the St Andrews cross attached to the wall. It had been incredibly gratifying to watch Hiccup and Eret make it, building something she'd use to restrain them for her own enjoyment. Astrid helped, of course, but Hiccup was the artist and builder, and Eret was the muscular helping hand. Hiccup being the DIY expert of their home was about as close to 'typical gender roles' as the three of them got, and that suited all of them just fine.

With Hiccup facing the cross Astrid put his wrists up in the restraints, checking in that it wasn't too tight for him. With his prosthetic, restraining his ankles in that position would have made it hard for him to balance well, so Astrid left it at that for the moment. It wasn't like he was going anywhere anyway. After giving his cute butt another squeeze, Astrid rubbed his back.

"Safeword?"

"Dragon."

"Good boy."

Hiccup hummed in pleasure; he had a sweet little praise kink. Astrid wouldn't dream of calling him _boy_ any other time, but he loved it when they were playing. He wanted it, he got it. Satisfied he was going nowhere, Astrid tapped his plug again and left him there. He'd be frustrated by that little plug before long, seeking something bigger and deeper but Astrid knew it was _just_ enough to nudge his prostate, so he'd be turned on _and_ frustrated. Double the fun.

She chuckled to herself at the thought; _"double the fun"_ was the sort of thing other women said to her whenever the discussion of Astrid's polyamorous relationship with two men came up.

"How about you? Are you sore from your run?"

Eret shook his head, leaning into her hand when Astrid ran her fingers through his hair.

"No."

"Good. On all fours for me love."

Eret complied, stretching his back before he settled in position, body just as hungry to accept a plug as Hiccup's had been. Of course, Hiccup's didn't have the bonus of a little 'on' switch. The plug had barely settled into Eret when Astrid turned it on, watching happily as he squirmed and swore. His cock, previously hanging half-hard between his legs, quickly swelled to curve up against his belly, full and dripping on the floor.

Astrid knelt in front of him to kiss him, smirking when he whimpered into her mouth, lacing her fingers through his hair and tuggling just enough to make Eret let out a keening sound. Hiccup got off on pain more than Eret did, but both of them liked it. Astrid knew what her boys needed, and they let her know if she got it wrong so they could have more fun.

She glanced over at Hiccup, who was twitching and flexing his hips, tensing a little around his plug as hearing Eret whine and whimper aroused him. All while being unable to see what was happening drove him a little mad. When Eret started shaking, Astrid turned off the plug and left him like that, grinning when he whined at the denial.

"Behave."

He fell silent, but Astrid saw the struggle in his face.

"I'll be back for you, don't worry."

Sometimes Astrid stood them (or laid them) one next to the other and played with them that way, but there was something to be said for going back and forth a couple of times when both her submissives were voyeuristic. Leaving one needy and aroused as they watched her play with the other... yep, Astrid _loved_ doing that.

"I know you've been very well behaved so far, but _you_ know I just can't help but need to turn your cute little ass red."

Hiccup's answering moan was delightful to hear, and Astrid reckoned if he _could_ have bent over and stuck said ass out, he would have done. She slipped out his plug so there was no risk of accidentally hitting it and hurting him in a not-so-pleasant way, dropped the used plug in the 'to clean' box carefully and picked up a paddle. Wide and flat with a supple leather outer layer over a wooden core, it was _not_ a gentle paddle, but it was chosen to be painful without being too damaging - the width meant impact was spread out over a larger surface area, while the wood-and-leather combination still allowed for a fair bit of force and pain.

Perfect for leather-loving Hiccup. Eret preferred her hands for spankings, liked the warmth of her skin and the brush of her fingers soothing over him when her handprints bloomed red on his backside.

With his consent, Astrid raised the paddle to Hiccup. She started small, a few little swats with not a lot of force behind them. Just enough to warm him up. Hiccup was pale, so his skin turned a rosy pink at the slightest provocation. As she added a little more force, Astrid delighted in the sound of the impact that was swiftly followed by Hiccup's needy cries. The way he was restrained meant he couldn't lean forward to brace his weight, had to fight to stay standing with each swat of the paddle.

She had him count down from fifteen - ten so rarely satisfied either of them - before she put the paddle down, letting her eyes roam Hiccup's body. Her two lovers were different in the way they responded - Hiccup trembled, but when she looked at his face there was only burning arousal to be seen in his dilated pupils and open mouth, tongue darting out to wet dry lips.

When she gave her other sub pain Eret panted, whole body tightening and relaxing. Although he was squirming just then, having been watching and listening the entire time. Both were clearly painfully hard, Hiccup's cock leaving sticky smears on the X-frame in front of him while Eret's was leaving a little puddle on the floor. Her boys were _so_ messy!

"How are your hands?"

"No idea at all."

His voice was rough, the tone implying he was too distracted by things happening lower down. Astrid laughed, shaking her head as she reached up to pinch the tips of his fingers, satisfied they were still warm and pink.

"I'm gonna turn you around so I can keep an eye on you. If I take your cuffs off, are you gonna be able to stay standing?"

Hiccup nodded, and indeed stayed upright when she undid the first restraint. Sometimes his legs buckled, but he seemed fine as she undid the second and had him turn around. He shook out his hands before letting her restrain them up above his head again, Astrid's hand running down his back to stroke and squeeze his glowing red ass. His cock twitched, bobbing full and heavy in front of him. She ran a finger down the length of it, smirking when Hiccup sucked in a sharp breath, obviously feeling very sensitive.

"Stay right there."

* * *

Hiccup rolled his eyes as Astrid winked and turned away. She was _so_ fond of that joke, saying 'stay' after she'd tied them down.

So was he, if he was honest, but he wasn't going to _tell_ her that.

"On your back handsome."

Astrid ordered Eret, who took all of three seconds to be rolling on to his back, resting his head on the cushion Astrid offered. He was just as lovely to look at as Astrid was, especially when he was flushed and needy, skin shining with sweat. Hiccup could still feel the burning on his backside but he basked in the lingering warmth, caught Eret's eye and saw the same want there as he did in Astrid's, the same want he himself felt. Astrid's methods might've seemed a little clumsy to some, but _gods_ they loved it. There was something so wonderfully frustrating about her back and forth, letting them feed on each others arousal as she left them in varying states of messy, hungry, desperate.

And she usually left them like that to _watch_ as she toyed with their other lover. Given their mutual voyeuristic kinks, that in itself was a beautiful torture.

Standing near Eret's head, Astrid began to take off what little clothing she had on, baring her body to their ravenous eyes. She caressed Eret's cheek after she lowered herself to the ground, winking over at Hiccup as Eret helped brace her while Astrid straddled his face. Hiccup was powerless to do anything other than watch as Astrid enjoyed Eret's mouth, rode his tongue, letting her head roll back as she moaned and moved her hips. When her head came up, she held Hiccup's gaze, occasionally glancing down to where his own hips flexed, seeking _something_ but not knowing what. The motions pulled on tender flesh, and the little shocks of pain only fuelled his fire.

Their Domme was utterly bewitching when she was in the throes of pleasure, biting her lip and letting out the _filthiest,_ most sinful sounds Hiccup had ever heard in his life. She used their hands to hold her up, freeing _her_ hands to play with her breasts - usually with a challenging _you want this?_ look at one or both of them. Which... they did, obviously.

Pinching her nipples between her fingers, Astrid tugged and rolled them, Eret's mouth busy between her toned thighs and Hiccup's entire world condensed to the two people he was watching. It was testament to how much Astrid had enjoyed paddling Hiccup to a half-delirious mess that he noticed the tell-tale tremors in her muscles and the flush that spread over her neck in almost no time at all. Actually, it could have been _hours._ Hiccup had long stopped caring or keeping track of anything other than the lewd, wet sound of Eret's tongue and Astrid's increasingly hungry moans.

Fully body shudders overtook her as she came on Eret's face, which he seemed more than fine with judging by the way he eagerly kept going until told to stop. After a little luxuriating in her personal afterglow, she stretched her arms and managed to get herself up again. Obviously satisfied with that for the minute, Astrid took the pillow from under his head, pushed it under Eret's hips and left him like that, the position a dead giveaway even before Hiccup saw her go to retrieve what she needed. The strap on harness was well worn, and very comfortable according to Astrid. It _looked_ amazing on her, the dark straps against her pale hips and thighs. She fixed her favourite - and theirs, really - dildo to it, butterfly vibe in place and Eret's eyes following the bobbing of it as Astrid reaches for condom and lubricant.

Astrid's wetness is still shining on Eret's face, his tongue coming out to lick his lips until Astrid notices, laughing as she hands him a wet wipe. They have little packets of wet wipes all over the playroom... well alright, all over their entire house, as essential as condom-safe lubricant and butt plugs to them.

"Tell me if you're close, alright?"

Eret nodded, Astrid's thumb trailing across his freshly cleansed lower lip before she leant over and kissed him. Hiccup couldn't suppress a whine at the sight, Astrid's lithe form stretched across Eret's stocky torso, the inexplicably bright blue condom (probably a freebie from somewhere, because he knew Astrid wouldn't have put a flavoured one on) sliding against Eret's ruddy, twitching cock. Honestly, he wouldn't have been surprised if he came there and then, just _looking_ at them.

Astrid slipped out Eret's plug, putting it aside and replacing it with her fingers first, testing to see if he was loose enough for her. Eret's hips bucked as he gasped, a very particular response Hiccup knew was Astrid's touch on _just_ the right spot. And really, with how much Astrid loved to top them, or have them top each other for her entertainment, or how often the two men fucked with no real care for who topped or bottomed, it didn't take _much_ prep for their bodies to loosen up and relax. But Astrid was always mindful, never wanting to hurt them the wrong way.

"Ready for me love?"

Eret was almost beyond words by then, squirming, pleading, probably close to _cheering_ when Astrid finally knelt properly between his legs, adding a little more lube to her strap on before she began to press into him. Eret had a good six or seven inches of height on Astrid, but he looked up at her as she leant over him utterly awestruck, a dizzying mix of love and lust on his face when Astrid bottomed out, one of her hands rubbing the side of his hip as she waited for Eret to say all was good.

When he nodded, wriggling impatiently, Astrid started moving. Her rhythm was easy, practiced, steady thrusts designed to open Eret up a little more. He was already painfully aroused, the slower pace not quite enough for him. That was probably intentional, since Astrid loved to tease them. She took her time, waiting until Eret was practically _sobbing_ for her to move more before she did.

Good little sub that he was, Eret managed to choke out that he was close, and _of course_ Astrid stopped. Hiccup wasn't sure what he related to more; Astrid's smug joy or Eret's pained whimpers. His own cuffs were starting to chafe, but only because Hiccup kept subconsciously trying to reach down and touch himself, cock aching for relief as he watched his lovers.

"You didn't think it would be over so fast now, did you?"

"N-no..."

Astrid waited, her hips occasionally flexing but there was no real movement, just that _maddening_ feel of fullness and nothing more. Hiccup had been where Eret was countless times. Eret eventually indicated he could take more without simply falling to pieces then and there, and Astrid reached down to switch her butterfly vibe on. The difference for them both was immediately apparent, Astrid's moans becoming a near-constant stream as Eret's back arched clean off the floor, nails scraping at the ground as his hands curled into fists. Her thrusts shortened, pulling back only a few inches before she pushed back in, Eret's legs shaking either side of her hips.

Three more times she fucked Eret to the edge of climax only to cruelly pull back. It left the man twisting on the ground, red marks on his chest where he'd dug his nails into his own skin just to try and deal with the mounting frustration, his breathing so rough and ragged Hiccup might have worried if Eret wasn't still so active. Astrid finally took mercy on the quivering wreck under her, wrapping a hand around his cock to stroke and squeeze his pulsing shaft.

"It's ok."

That was all the permission Eret needed, hips bucking, back arching, the most utterly _obscene_ sounds coming from his mouth as he came. The edging showed in the mess he made of them both, come splattering both Astrid's torso and his own, a few weaker spurts splashing against his belly when Astrid dropped his cock to watch the powerful climax slowly subside.

"A-Astrid?"

"What?"

"Make it stop? Please?"

Even Hiccup was confused for a minute, before Astrid reached down and switched off her vibe, allowing poor hyper-sensitive Eret to relax again. She was slow to pull out of him, instead leaning over to rub his face.

"You did amazing."

Eret sighed, but it was a content sound accompanied by a dazed, sated smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Can you wait right there while I go get Hiccup?"

Eret nodded, and Hiccup felt his heart swell for Astrid's tender tone - Eret was _done,_ and while Hiccup had the right to call Astrid over if he needed to be uncuffed, it was sweet and _right_ that Astrid check if Eret was alright to be left when in that hormone-addled, vulnerable state post-explosive orgasm.

"How are you feeling?"

Hiccup could only groan, as Astrid asked while reaching to stroke his cock, heavy and unsatisfied as the sight of Eret getting what looked like the best pegging of his _life_ left Hiccup painfully turned on. Astrid let go, undoing her harness and placing it aside before she reached up and undid his cuffs. Hiccup winced at the ache in his shoulders that made itself known, but it was a momentary pain, chased out of his head when Astrid grabbed two handfuls of his still-tender ass, which he'd almost forgotten about, _so_ entranced by the show put on.

"Think you can hold out for me?"

"If you give me a minute. I need to get off my leg though."

He'd not noticed until then, but all the shifting and squirming without being able to really move around had left his leg a little sore too.

"Not a problem. On your back, handsome."

She winked, and Hiccup smiled as she led him over toward Eret, helping Hiccup lower himself so he could get the weight off his prosthetic. As soon as Hiccup was laid on the ground, he and Eret sought each others hands, squeezed each other affectionately as Astrid watched fondly. Gods, how lucky he was to have them both in his life, to have his place in both their hearts.

The position meant his weight pressed down on his paddled backside, but that was a pleasant sort of ache for Hiccup still - it would be a little more uncomfortable that night and the following day, when the tenderness really set in, but that wasn't a deterrent. He rather liked the lingering reminder.

"You good, love?"

"Mhmm. Got Astrid ready for you."

Hiccup laughed at Eret's cheeky smile, Astrid joining in his amusement.

"Yeah, you looked real hard at work laid on your back."

"Says you."

"Now now boys, play nice."

Astrid joked, making sure Eret could reach wet wipes when he was ready before she was climbing on top of Hiccup. She straddled his thighs at first, waiting for Hiccup to feel like he wouldn't explode the second he felt her on his cock.

"Ok, I'm good."

Condoms were for toys, and sometimes anal sex or if they were having sex when there was no time for a shower after. They'd been together a while, got tested and stopped using them constantly long ago. So there was no more waiting when Astrid moved over him, sliding soft and hot and so, _so_ wet down the length of his cock. Eret's hand stayed linked with his, Eret's eyes on them as Astrid started riding him. His gaze only made Hiccup burn hotter, breathless and dizzy with the combination of being paddled and restrained and watching Eret come violently only moments ago, compounded by Eret watching and the sight of Astrid on top of him. She looked the picture of debauchery, her round cheeks were stained pink, messy hair sticking to her sweaty face and that telling flush creeping down past her collarbones to spread over her chest.

The muscles in her arms and abdomen flexed as she moved, mouth hanging slightly open and her lower lip red and swollen from where it had been caught between her teeth. She was enthralling to behold, and Hiccup was so lost in watching her, he probably wouldn't have noticed if the entire room caught fire around them.

Eret's come was still on her skin, sticky where she pressed against Hiccup when she leant down to kiss him hungrily, biting at his neck and collarbone above and below his collar. He recognised the sounds she made, halfway between moans and _growls_ with the state she was in. He was little better, guttural groans torn from his throat when she tightened around him, all but crying with relief when she said he didn't have to hold back any longer. The spasms of her muscles were his undoing, but the entire session had built up to it and Hiccup came so hard he couldn't _see_ for several seconds, coloured lights dancing across his vision as his climax hit him like a freight train.

Hazy as he came to, Hiccup felt a hand on his face, stroking him and waiting for him to return to reality. Too big to be Astrid's. Her smaller hand was on his arm, also stroking him gently.

"You good?"

"Mmm."

Astrid was still straddling his hips, he noticed, though he'd softened and there was a sticky feeling around that general area. They were all in dire need of a bath anyway, covered in come and sweat and probably a little dust off the floor in the case of he and Eret.

That could wait til he could stand, though. After a clumsy fumble with some wipes to clear the worst of the mess, Hiccup tugged at Astrid's arm until she laid where he wanted her, nestled between Eret and himself. Eret laced their fingers together over Astrid's hip, and Hiccup let himself come down from the subspace-y high with the comfort of his lovers, doing his best to offer the same to Eret, who had also at the very least gotten close to subspace-y places.

He was in better shape than Hiccup though, both physically and in a post-scene sense. Astrid ran a bath, and Eret helped Hiccup take off his leg, then picked him up and carried Hiccup to said bath. They'd gotten one fitted that could house all three of them at once, a big square thing that looked a little ludicrous but was _so_ totally worth it for floaty, bubbly, comfy cuddles. And their collars were water resistant so they could be kept on for bathing, though sometimes they had to come off for cleaning and leather care.

A little sore and utterly content, Hiccup hummed as Astrid ran her fingers through his hair, his head resting against her shoulder while Eret's rested against her leg.

"So, do you think you guys will be going shirtless when everyone is over here?"

Eret shrugged.

"Depends on the weather, why?"

Astrid's answering smirk spoke volumes.

"Just so I know if any marks will be visible."

Hiccup strongly suspected that her words did _not_ mean Astrid intended to avoid leaving any marks at all.

And honestly, he was alright with that.

-HTTYD-

**If I could, I'd wrap the fic up in a bow and present it. Hel, if I could, I'd wrap _Hiccup_ up in a bow and present that to Ship. I imagine she'd enjoy that.**


End file.
